<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你不再说天气了 by Mereeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958240">你不再说天气了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee'>Mereeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>舍不得但不爱了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你不再说天气了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金东贤喝得醉醺醺的，酡红从眼角攀到耳后，餐馆里早就没有什么人，所以他放肆地大喊：林煐岷！分手！<br/>说完他就笑，笑得像散了架，还要跟坨软泥一样挂在林煐岷身上。经纪人慌了神，确定好周围没有竖起的摄像头，才半拉半拽地把两个人拉上车。回宿舍的路上他瞟了好几眼后视镜，确定金东贤只是黏在林煐岷怀里拽着人的手玩，有些出格的亲昵，但也比分手好，他这么想。<br/>回到家楼下时林煐岷拒绝了经纪人的帮忙，搀着金东贤进了电梯。醉了的金东贤很安静，只是脸红得不像话，他固执地把自己的手指伸进林煐岷指间，再侧头挨着林煐岷的肩膀，时不时嗅一嗅。林煐岷有些好笑，就捏住了金东贤的鼻子，看着人挣扎，脸颊因为生气鼓起来，像个小孩子。<br/>他安抚般地亲了口金东贤的鼻尖，金东贤眨眨眼，迷蒙的样子让林煐岷发笑，所以他就跟着一起傻笑。家门口前林煐岷掏着钥匙，另一只手仍被金东贤攥得死紧，他的左手就绕去右口袋，还没绕明白就发现金东贤已经从他兜里顺走了钥匙。醉成小孩的弟弟拎着钥匙叮铃响，炫耀一样晒到人眼下，晃一圈再神叨叨地开门。<br/>只是眼底世界晃成一片，他不得已松了手，一手捏着钥匙，一手摸索着钥匙孔。插了半天也没插进去，金东贤就抬头，拖着声音跟他哥说：我看不见，看不见钥匙孔。<br/>眼睛也眯成一道缝，就像也看不见林煐岷。<br/>林煐岷还是失笑，想从人手里抢回钥匙无果，只能包住金东贤的手，带着他开了门。</p><p>大家都睡了，林煐岷拽着金东贤洗漱，看人困得不成样了，索性像小时候照顾老三一样帮人擦好了脸，金东贤的脸被他揉得皱成一团，他就听见金东贤闷在毛巾里的声音：噢——这时候像个哥哥了。<br/>林煐岷问他：你说话怎么像我爸一样。<br/>金东贤就笑，笑得不停。<br/>林煐岷又问他：真的要分手吗？<br/>他还是在笑，抢走了人手里的毛巾，笑得整张脸皱起来：当然是啦。<br/>遂落荒而逃。</p><p>第二天林煐岷醒过来，日上三竿，他听见门外有吵闹声，扶着晕乎乎的脑袋走出卧室的时候，看见金东贤蹲在地上捡着碎瓷片，李大辉在一旁叽叽喳喳。怎么了，他走近问。金东贤抬头瞟了他一眼没再说话，李大辉就咋咋呼呼道：东贤哥喝水把杯子打碎了。<br/>没伤到哪吧，怎么不拿扫把来扫？林煐岷皱眉。<br/>金东贤笑笑说没事，直至收拾好了最后一片碎瓷，他才提着垃圾袋说自己下楼丢垃圾。<br/>门关上后，李大辉问林煐岷昨晚喝到几点，怎么会两个人都起得这么晚。东贤哥的脸都肿得不能看了，他强调。<br/>林煐岷有些恍惚，不知道是不是因为那双格外冷清的眼睛，他摆摆手，说不太记得了，转身就进了卫生间。</p><p>他们的生活一如往常，忙碌得脚不沾地，像那天偷闲去喝的酒吃的肉只是泡影。回归期的疲惫榨干了每一个人，以至于林煐岷甚至找不到时间当面问问金东贤如此决绝的原因。他想过发一条信息过去，两人线上解决问题，又在点开kkt后盯着和金东贤的聊天界面发呆。他有漫无目的地翻看从前聊天记录的时间，有看着界面上方“东东”两个字失神的时间，却找不到发一条信息的时间。<br/>他想起以前的金东贤很喜欢跟他分享琐事，路过的野花也要拍下来、灵光一闪的歌词也要发给他。那时候两个人还会隔着薄薄一堵墙多此一举地在kkt里打字聊天，金东贤说自己躺在床上，懒得下床翻歌词本记歌词，所以发给煐岷哥，权当备忘录。<br/>他都知道是借口，寥寥几句像情书，看得人心里发烫，忍不住走到隔壁亲亲小男孩的嘴巴。<br/>可如今他空记得亲吻，再想往回翻那几句歌词，突然想到一次事故，自己那部旧手机被摔得四分五裂。</p><p>金东贤的手上多了一道伤口，是他给吉他调音时绷断的弦留下的。一道不深不浅的血痕，田雄看了之后捧着直呼心疼。他扯着嘴笑笑，就抽回了手，末了揽着同乡哥哥上了车。林煐岷坐在另一辆车上，朴佑镇和李大辉问他不跟金东贤一起坐吗，看东贤哥的手好像挺吓人的。<br/>林煐岷说他知道没事。<br/>从前经常有的小意外，和被弦崩了手会来跟他撒娇的金东贤。<br/>金东贤看着手上的伤口，想那天他原本打算去店里换弦，却被林煐岷叫着去吃了那餐饭。他有些怨气，长叹一声，照例摸出手机打发路程。<br/>田雄很在意他的伤，问他玩吉他的话这种事常有吗。<br/>他说注意的话就还好，主要是我忘记去换弦了。<br/>田雄又感叹一阵，说都怪最近实在太忙啦，都没看见你跟煐岷哥说过几句话。<br/>金东贤愣了一瞬，又摆出一副笑脸说自己本来话就不多。田雄觉得不太对劲，想问小情侣难道吵架了吗，又被金东贤笑着挡回去，没再套出什么话。<br/>下车前田雄捏他的脸颊，抱怨金东贤长了一副高深莫测的模样，谁都看不懂你在想什么。</p><p>一句话闹得金东贤丢了工作状态，魂不守舍。林煐岷最爱说这句话，从练习生时期说到现在。林煐岷不喜欢他板着脸，不喜欢他耷拉眼，说他看起来凶。他有时候会羡慕林煐岷那副天生的乖巧，也羡慕那双笑起来会很好看的眼睛。<br/>他又想到从前他坐在练习室地板上弹吉他，林煐岷揪着他的脸，跟他说多笑笑。他扫几下弦，听林煐岷说他喜欢笑起来很好看的人。作为弟弟他很听话，嘴角咧到耳朵边，就看林煐岷嘿嘿傻笑。<br/>他问他好看吗，林煐岷说好看。<br/>他又问他喜欢吗，林煐岷说喜欢。<br/>所以他就一直笑着，笑出定式了，为了林煐岷的喜欢。<br/>只是现在好像不喜欢了，或者没有那么喜欢了，搭上肩膀的手不会被另一只手反复摩挲了，因为笑鼓起来的脸颊不会得到亲吻了，随手拍下的天空和今天吃的路边摊也只会收到敷衍的回复了。从前好像亲密过了，到了现在糖分都燃烧殆尽，他也只会摆出一张“谁都看不懂”的脸了。</p><p>金东贤在躲林煐岷，躲得悄无声息，谁都没察觉。就连林煐岷也是，他都怪给过于忙碌的时间表，怪工作让金东贤在待机室只会补觉，怪工作让金东贤早早去到公司又很晚才回家。他逮金东贤永远只会逮个空，朴佑镇问他最近怎么都看不到你跟东贤哥待在一起，他说应该是因为太忙了。<br/>等到终于不忙了，五个人终于能好好聚一次餐庆祝回归圆满了，林煐岷和金东贤也仍然隔着三个人坐在餐桌两端。<br/>过于兴奋的李大辉要闹队内情侣，天不怕地不怕的小孩在哥哥的纵容下喝了酒精饮料，就大声嚷嚷着东贤哥你和煐岷哥当初到底是怎么在一起的。演艺圈这样的事情很多，李大辉浸淫已久，吃别人家的瓜不够，要来挖挖自己家的料。<br/>金东贤看着忙内的脸笑。李大辉说东贤哥害羞啦，林煐岷就盯着金东贤的侧脸看。他发现那张脸还是笑得很完美，只是看不见右边的痣了，他想伸手越过三个人去扯他的耳垂，想用拇指指腹去蹭那颗耳洞一样的小黑点。他听见金东贤的声音了，他听见他像喟叹一样的怀念，听见他说那个昏暗的雨夜。<br/>他的声音也像那晚吉他的嗡鸣。听得林煐岷觉得有些不真切，他恍惚有破土的声音，以为这是第一道光，就好像看见了金东贤那半张脸里盛的泪。他的视线毫不掩饰，期待另一双递过来的眼睛，可是直到大家闹着说队长为什么老是干看着什么都不说的时候，金东贤都没有对上他恳切的眼睛。<br/>他看着金东贤又喝进一杯，只好分出心神去应付起哄的队友，不知道自己说了什么，只知道金东贤亮亮的眼睛。<br/>回家的路上天色阴沉，他们久违地坐在同一辆车上，但是谁都不说话。金东贤玩着手机，时不时笑一下，惹得林煐岷凑过去，发现他在看粉丝的留言。两个人凑得很近，金东贤没有躲闪，只是和林煐岷分享着同一块屏幕。那些可爱的夸奖让两个人的心情都很明媚，林煐岷觉得事情有了转机，抬起手想把弟弟揽进怀里，却察觉到了金东贤的一瞬僵硬，他瞥见屏幕上有两个从前他们挂在嘴边的字，紧接着却被金东贤猛地刷了过去。<br/>他去抢手机，金东贤干脆锁了屏，空间一下变得黑暗，屏幕的白色在视网膜上留下了一道灼烧痕。林煐岷觉得眼睛酸疼，但也在一片模糊里掰开金东贤的手夺来手机，他打开，了如指掌地输入锁屏密码，那块白光照得他的脸有些僵硬。<br/>金东贤抱臂，冷漠地看着他。<br/>他一条一条地往上找，终于看到那条留言：东贤啊，现在做得越来越好了呢。但是姐姐还是会想，MXM的煐东什么时候能有回归的那天啊。<br/>他在刺眼的白光里抬头，看金东贤的脸，阴影吞噬了他的大半情感，可那双跟那天一样冷清的眼睛好像把一句“早告诉你别看了”说得淋漓尽致。</p><p>一路再无言。<br/>金东贤一回到家就进了房间。队员们被低气压吓了一跳，拽着林煐岷问怎么回事。林煐岷勉强笑笑，糊弄几句，走到金东贤卧室前敲门。他第一次知道卧室的木门摸起来有些冷，光滑平整的切面显得更拒人千里。<br/>他又记起金东贤捉摸不透的眼睛和表情，还来不及细想，门内一双手就把他拽进了屋内。<br/>两个人面对面站着，金东贤一副从容样，其实早就兵荒马乱。他不知道如何回应林煐岷那双可怜的眼睛，又觉得心里发酸。卧室天花板的白光像车里的手机屏幕，即使空间宽敞他也觉得逼仄不堪，就后退几步，一屁股坐在床边，抬头看林煐岷被照得惨白的脸。<br/>还要说什么吗，他还是开口问。<br/>林煐岷离他不过几步远，却仿佛站在另一个空间里看他冷淡的脸。他其实很害怕会这样，好几年了也没办法习惯金东贤的面无表情，从前的冷战会让他全身发冷，所以永远是他去把金东贤的笑追回来。只是现在他有些难以开口，有很多要说，但是难以开口。<br/>他瞥见金东贤书桌上一本书，那是他的。他上周来金东贤房间里说要听唱片，带来一本书也没有看，只是看金东贤沉默地打游戏、写歌词，看了一整晚。他想是从那个时候开始的吗，两个人再也没有倾诉的欲望，只知道相顾无言。<br/>金东贤很久没告诉他今天出门吃了什么又看见了什么了。他想起停留在一张图片上的kkt聊天记录，他问金东贤晚上吃什么好，金东贤给他发了一家米粉店截图，自己却跑去吃了鸡肉炒饭。<br/>所以是一直在冷战吗，他问金东贤。<br/>金东贤说不是，是分手了，不会再冷战了。<br/>话毕他看着林煐岷眨眨眼，更觉得有些好笑。他懒得把丢失的热情一条条地铺开解释，从他想着林煐岷就再也写不出歌开始，或者从林煐岷再也不关心他出门有没有带雨伞开始。他仰着头看林煐岷，看他耳边摇摇晃晃的耳饰，再看到曾经他很喜欢的嘴唇。小小一片，亲起来有柠檬糖的味道。<br/>林煐岷说，我的书你还没还给我。<br/>那你拿走吧，金东贤还是看着他，你把你留在我这里的东西都拿走吧。那天的回忆，这些年的回忆，我都给出去了，你都拿走吧。<br/>林煐岷只能又上前，想抓住金东贤的手却落了空。他终于开始质问这些是为什么，却又在金东贤反问他不累吗的时候哑口无言。他问金东贤，是你觉得累了吗。金东贤不语，只是执拗地和他对视，重复说，你把那本书拿走吧。<br/>你不怀念那些时候吗？<br/>我凭什么怀念你扔掉的东西呢。<br/>谁都不说话了。门外的声音清晰可辨，李大辉闹着要吃冰淇淋，朴佑镇田雄打算结伴去一趟便利店。万物都嘈杂，剥夺了他们各自冷静的权利，林煐岷忽然火大，他对着那张耷拉着眼皮的脸说：那你又怎么什么都不说，就在心里给别人判死刑？<br/>金东贤叹口气，只是站起来走到书桌前，把林煐岷之前留下的书拿在手里，作势要递给林煐岷。林煐岷看着他，恨极了，扬手把书劈到地上，再拉开卧室门，示威一样把门甩上了。巨响和气流把金东贤震住一瞬，也让门外安静了。<br/>但没有安静太久，很快成员们又围上来，在他门外七嘴八舌。李大辉问是吵架了吗；朴佑镇说吃饭的时候不是还好好的；田雄则关心林煐岷的脸色很差。金东贤在屋内，看着那扇门，又看看盖在地上的书。书的内页朝下，被地面粗鲁地折叠着，乱七八糟。<br/>他知道林煐岷会说什么，也的确听见林煐岷如他设想那样招呼成员们快去睡觉，已经不晚了。愣怔片刻，他还是蹲下捡起了那本书，固执地一遍遍抚平内页折痕，良久才听见门外最后一遍离开的脚步声。他突然想，从前是这样的吗。自己被釜山话激得摔门而出的时候，林煐岷也这样站在房间里疲惫得腿软吗。</p><p>他们都对对方避之不及。很快经纪人知道了这场闹剧，万幸两人本就不应该在镜头前互动太多，最后的收尾工作也算是相安无事。<br/>因为镜头下需要亲昵，所以林煐岷会格外贪恋待在镜头的凝视里。偶尔对视时看到的那双眼睛会让他恍惚，那些还没来得及收回的笑和爱意让人心颤，成了他最后为了戒瘾的糖。<br/>某日金东贤早起，路过林煐岷卧室时撞进一双没睡醒的眼睛里，他有些怔，愣了片刻又看见门关上了，遮住了从前的影子。他最后走进卫生间，打开水龙头时被热水烫了满手，泪腺因为疼痛有些酸胀。<br/>他抬眼看镜子里的自己，又盯着洗手池的一角污垢看了半天，最后还是拿起抹布擦了个干干净净。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>